


Untitled David Tennant til I figure out something clever.

by tee1291



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tee1291/pseuds/tee1291





	1. Chapter 1

**Just throwing it out there, that I am not an experienced writer at all. However, I am an experienced reader. Advice is welcomed and encouraged. But anywho, definitely just starting this story, and not 100% sure where it's going, but thought it was a cute idea. Thanks for reading!**

 

It was a bitter cold day in London. Samantha Baron was hugging her cup of coffee in the makeup trailer trying to warm up. Her makeup trailer, to be specific. Sam was a makeup artist to the stars. Well, that’s what she liked to think. In reality, she usually did sci fi tv shows, and theater makeup. She was 3 months into her new job, doing makeup for Dr. Who. A show she had heard a lot about, but never really watched. She kept scolding herself for not spending a weekend watching the series to try to understand more. Oh well. One of these days.

Sam had all her makeup and her makeup brushes and sponges laid out, waiting for her client to come in. David Tennant was starring as The Doctor, and he was notoriously late in the mornings. She glanced at the clock and saw it was already 7:15. Great. He’s 15 minutes late already, she thought.

Just as she completed that thought, as if on cue, David barges through the door looking disheveled and frantic.

“Sorry I’m late, love. Traffic was brutal this morning.” He took his sunglasses off and looked apologetically at her.

“Now David, we all know you just like to sleep in. Don’t lie.” She smirked at him, and motioned for him to sit down in the makeup chair.

“Caught me there! It’s only because my bed is just so comfortable, Sammy.” He retorted.

Sam smiled at the affectionate name he called her from almost the day they met. She knew where this conversation was going, though.

“You would understand if you would just take me up on my offer, already!”

“You mean the one where you text me drunk telling me to come join you in bed? Yea, I think I’ll pass on that one.” Sam giggled in response. She was never put off by David’s forwardness. She found it flattering, and he always knew his boundaries, and how far was too far.

David had his eyes closed while talking now, so Sam could apply his makeup correctly. He went on, “That boyfriend of yours doesn’t know how good he has it, ya know love. Joe was his name?”

“James!” She corrected him for the thousandth time, probably. Each time he came up with a different name to call her boyfriend of 2 years. She knew he did it on purpose, and somehow that didn’t quite bother her either. Damn his British charm..

“Ah, right, good ole Jimmy. The Jim-man. Jim-bo.”

She finally cut him off and made him shut up already. “Alright you, enough! Shut your mouth before you get powder all over your teeth.”

“I love a feisty American girl” he winked at her. He then proceeded to close his eyes with a ridiculous smug look on his face.

 

 

A half hour later, David was ready to go to wardrobe to get dressed to film.

“Always a pleasure, my lovely Sammy.” He said getting up from the chair.

She giggled, “Is that what you call it?”

They both laughed for a moment, and as he was halfway out the door, he turned back and looked at her seriously “Seriously though, James is a lucky bastard..”

Taken aback, and not sure how to react to a serious David Tennant, Sammy tried to lighten the mood.

“I know” she said with a wink.

Awkward pause. Why is there an awkward pause? Why is he looking at me like that, she wondered.

“I sincerely hope you do, love.” And with a gust of cold winter air, he was gone out of the trailer leaving her very confused.

 

 

Sammy went home that night, and was still thinking about what David had said to her. What did he mean? She had never seen him look so serious before. He was always a cheeky goof. As she walked in to her apartment she shared with James, her boyfriend she already knew he was drunk. He had on a soccer game as loud as it could possibly be and he was screaming at the television.

“Hey sweetie!” She called out, and only got a grunt in response. She took off her shoes, tied up her hair, and began to clean the kitchen of all the empty beer bottles and take out containers.

Later on that evening in bed Sam took the opportunity to remind James about the Dr. Who Christmas party that Friday.

“Babe, you remember we have the Christmas party at my job on Friday night, right?” She said.

He rolled over, looked at her confused, and then a look of realization spread across his face. And then annoyance. “Dammit, Samantha, you know how much I hate those things.”

“I know, James but you promised me a month ago you would go with me. Please?” She pleaded with him.

He sighed big, and rolled back over, facing away from her and mumbled something like “Fine, whatever.”

As she fell asleep, her mind wandered back to David and her comment about how lucky James was. How could he be lucky? She wasn’t the greatest girlfriend ever. She was dragging her boyfriend to a party he didn’t want to go to. She worked late hours, so she never got to cook dinner for him. She knew she didn’t make him happy. She wished things could be the way they were.

 

The next day went by slowly. Sam had off from Dr. Who because they weren’t shooting that day. She thought she would get to spend the whole day with James since he isn’t working right now, but he spent the day with his friends somewhere. At least he’s having fun, she thought.

Just then, her phone buzzed. A text message from David.

“Drunk this early in the day, hm.” She muttered to herself.

  _David: Is this too much for the Christmas party?_

She opened the photo he sent to her and nearly spit her coffee out of her mouth when she saw him wearing a Santa Claus onesie with a zipper up the front, complete with a Santa hat askew on his head. The silly smile on his face was enough to lift her spirits and make her genuinely belly laugh. Once she recovered, she texted him back.

 Sam: _Smashed this early? How’s the party gonna be??_

David: _I haven’t had a single drink today, love. See you tomorrow with Jonathan!_

Sam: _His name is James!!!!!_

David: _;)_


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the Christmas party came and Samantha was getting excited. She genuinely loved all the people she worked with and for. She was excited about meeting people’s spouses and girlfriends and boyfriends. Boyfriends. A wave of nervousness rushed over her. Will James be friendly tonight? She hoped so. She just wants to be able to show off James to people and have people see him for the wonderful man she thinks he is.

Sam was staring at her open closet for what seemed like an eternity. She had no idea what to wear. How dressy is this party anyway? Dress? Heels? Sparkle? She hated not knowing how to dress. Sam liked fitting in. She always tried her hardest to fit in with the crowd. Standing out, and being the center of attention was definitely not her thing. Stand out, she always did though, being an American living in London. At the coffee shop, she always got funny looks for how she said the word coffee. When she would meet new people for the first time, they would always get so excited that they were meeting someone from the states. Usually, they would (very loudly) ask what part of the US she was from, and ask questions about TV shows, and candy and things like that.

As she stood there debating between a black dress and a red dress, she thought about this, and put the red dress back in the closet. Hopefully she would blend in a little better in the black dress. She sat down at her vanity to do her hair and makeup. She always enjoyed this time. It was her quiet, “me” time. She would put on some music, or watch TV while getting ready. Taking her time with her makeup and hair was therapeutic to her. It was another mask for her to hide behind so people wouldn’t notice her. If she did her hair just right, and her makeup just so, she would just blend in. Not too ugly to stand out, but not overly made up or glamorous to stand out.

She came out of her room to find James with a beer in his hand watching TV with one hand down his pants. She did a little twirl and asked him how she looked.

“So? What do you think? Too much?”

He looked her over the edge of the beer can while taking a swig. “Yea, it’s fine, whatever. You ready or what?”

 

They drove the 20 minutes to the restaurant where the party was at in uncomfortable silence. James was annoyed he had to go to this party to begin with, and Sam was nervous about him making a scene, or embarrassing her. James gave the valet his keys and walked ahead of Samantha by a few steps. She couldn’t quite keep up, since she was wearing heels. His legs were a lot longer than hers. When they reached the room, Samantha reached for James’ arm to hold and he guided them right to the bar.

“What do you want?” He asked her.

She sighed. “Just a white wine I guess.” He was already on his way to being drunk. He had a few beers at home, and now he was switching to hard alcohol. Sam scanned the room searching for familiar faces. When she landed on her friend Alyssa, she was waved over. “Babe, there’s my friend Alyssa, come let me introduce you.”

“Nah that’s ok babe. I’m just gonna stay here at the bar.”

Samantha sighed and walked over to Alyssa and chatted with her for what seemed like an eternity. Different people came and went. And each time, they would ask about James, and she would come up with some clever answer about dragging him away from the football match on TV, so he’s at the bar. It got a laugh each time she said it, but she felt sicker and sicker each time she had to look someone in the eyes and say that.

Just then, Sam felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around to see David standing smiling at her expectantly.

“Hi!”

“Hi Sammy!”

“No onesie?”

“No onesie. Disappointed?”

Sam paused. “A bit, yea.”

They both giggled, and hugged each other finally. “Sooo, where’s Tim at?” David inquired.

Sammy rolled her eyes and corrected him once more. “You mean James. He’s at the bar.”

David looked in that direction, and sure enough, there was a large gruff looking man who seemed pretty angry with life at the bar. “That’s him?? Come on! Introduce me to him!”

Before Samantha could protest, she was being dragged over to the bar where her boyfriend, who was progressively getting drunker, was at. James noticed the commotion, and turned to look at what caused it.

“Hey babe, I wanted to introduce you to David, he plays the Doctor on the show. David, this is my boyfriend, James.”

“Hiya, Jake!”

“It’s James..” James slurred out.

“Whoops, sorry about that. So, you’re the one who has our little Sammy’s heart. What a lucky man you are.” David stared James down as if forcing him to respond.

“Yea, I lov..er. Her.” Was James feeling insecure in front of David? This was something Sammy had never seen before. “Come on babe, let’s go home.” He said a little more clearly.

Samantha opened her mouth to protest, and James just grabbed her arm and ushered her through the restaurant. She turned around to look at David who was watching the scene unfold with his hands in his suit pants pockets and that serious look on his face again. The same face she saw 2 days ago in her trailer. Except this time, there was something else in his face. Was that anger? In all the time she’s worked with David, Samantha has never seen him angry. Strange.

“Hey Sammy, the boss needs you ASAP!” David said and appeared out of nowhere, grabbed Samantha, and ushered her away before James even realized what happened.

“About what?” Sam asked.

“About what, what?”

Sam was confused now. “You said the boss needed me. About what?”

Now it was David’s turn to be confused. “I made that up, Sammy. I’m not letting you get in a car with him. He’s plastered.”

Samantha had no response. She was stammering. “Yea but..I mean, he’s not that bad. Well, sorta. He’s definitely been worse…”

The brown haired man interrupted her. “It’s already decided. You’re not going home with him. I’ll put you up in my own house, if I have to for the night.”

That’s when they both felt it. Awkwardness. Neither of them have ever felt that before with each other. David never feels it, because he’s so open and outgoing. And to her surprise, Samantha has never once felt awkward or embarrassed around him. Something about him keeps her at ease. She never second guesses herself in front of him or is self conscious. She just gets to be Sam.

But this is different. Now they felt something shift between them. He had spent the entire time she worked for Dr. Who flirting with her. But both of them never took it seriously. He crossed a line neither of them were expecting he would cross.

So now what?

David, always quick on his feet, corrected himself “or a hotel. I could put you up in a hotel too for the night.”

Something about the way David was babbling, and tripping over his own words comforted Samantha. Maybe she wasn’t the only one out there who second guessed themselves. Clearly, he was doing that just now in front of her eyes.

“David, shut up. You have a guest room right?”

“yes.”

“Problem solved then. Thanks.”

David looked pleased with himself. Relieved, actually. Relieved that he was out of that awkward situation, or relieved she was staying over, Sam wasn’t quite sure of. Surely, he didn’t like her. He was always just joking around with her. How could someone like that, like her anyway?

“Come on, let’s go out the back so George doesn’t see you.”

Sigh. “His name is James….” Sam muttered as she followed her friend to his car.


End file.
